


基本营业法

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 3





	基本营业法

宇智波带土从宇智波斑手中接过封面写着“基本营业法”的A4装订册，粗略翻了一遍，设定不多，七百页。他抬起头，茫然地对上宇智波斑似笑非笑的眼神，端着相机的宇智波止水抓住时机朝他连按快门。宇智波佐助放下打光板，转头面无表情对坐在办公桌前的宇智波鼬比了个手势。

“家人们，”宇智波带土问道，“这是在干什么？”

宇智波鼬敲下回车，把刚刚打印好的报名表递到他手中。“作为今年代表红月传媒参加《火影有你101》的练习生，”他说，“公司为你量身定制了吸引粉丝的全新人设，只需要按照营业守则在节目中进行营业，保证你能在比赛中立于不败之地。”

“营业？”宇智波带土发出疑惑的声音，“这他妈是直男能做的事吗？”

宇智波止水走过来拍拍他的肩膀。

“路不能走太窄，话也不能说太死。现在选秀市场饱和，偶像行业严重内卷，竞争之激烈堪比白宫大选，在这种情况下如何才能脱颖而出，完成你在火影C位出道的梦想？”

“凭借自己优秀的业务能力和坚持不懈的努力。”宇智波带土坚定地说。

“天真。”宇智波佐助抱着手臂哼了一声。“在资本运作的选秀游戏中，只有先被市场选择，才有资格选择市场，如果你对粉丝心理一无所知，流量和曝光率也将与你绝缘。”

宇智波带土还想再说什么，宇智波止水先一步捡起被他扔到旁边的营业指南册，一句句念了起来：

“营业并不像你想象得那样可怕，它不需要你每时每刻做出不符合自身性格的行为博取关注，也不需要用无比恶俗的台词迎合受众，营业的目的在于通过与他人之间的关系展现你独一无二的个人魅力，只要营业得当，你既能像宇智波鼬那样凭借感人肺腑的兄弟情谊摘得《明月之子》的桂冠，也能像宇智波佐助那样通过不离不弃的美好友谊成为《以火之名》的断层巨C。营业是你通往演艺生涯的垫脚石，更是你迈向走红五大国第一步。”

宇智波带土似乎有些动摇。

“前年是兄弟情，去年是朋友爱……呃，今年搞什么？”

宇智波斑冷笑一声，吐出四个字：

“破镜重圆。”

“破镜重圆，”宇智波止水继续往下读，“指的是你在某种因缘巧合下与你的小学同学、前队友、前任、上辈子命中注定的灵魂伴侣重新相遇，你们明知不该插手对方的新生活却忍不住一再越过边界，直到对方重新回到自己身边。该主题由相互试探、旧梦难醒、求而不得、新欢插足、宣示主权、口不对心、终成眷属七个部分组成，着重体现了你丰富的人生阅历、复杂的内心世界以及专一深情的优秀性格品质，适合演技精湛、眼神中充满故事感的你。熟练掌握此剧本，你就能令屏幕前的粉丝们磕生磕死，一看见你们同框就用‘这是不花钱能看的吗’表达感叹，并且为了能让你们在一起心甘情愿掏空腰包，不分日夜地打投。”

在宇智波带土的沉默中，宇智波鼬好心地示意止水往后翻两页。

“不用紧张，”他说，“这些概念听上去复杂，落实到实践中其实很容易掌握，举几个简单的例子就能明白了。”

宇智波止水点了点头，接着他的话往下念：

“你是一个来自大公司且实力与野心兼备的练习生，刚刚来到节目开始挑选自己坐的位置，面对金字塔最顶端的九个出道位和剩下的九十二个座位，你的选择是？”

“当然是坐到top的位置，”宇智波带土回答，“我要告诉所有人，我的实力配得上我的野心。”

“错，”宇智波佐助打断了他，“好好想想你的剧本。”

宇智波带土不知所措地挠了挠头。

“呃，那我坐在最底下好了，有人经过的时候和他们打个招呼，如果碰到认识的就顺便叙叙旧。”

“大错特错，”宇智波佐助恨铁不成钢地说，“破镜重圆，没有破镜怎么重圆？这个时候应该是你体现破镜的最好时机。”

宇智波止水翻过一页，声情并茂地读出标准答案：

“在众人敬畏的目光中，你朝着最顶端的座位走去，可就在即将走上最后那级台阶时，你忽然停住脚步。你的视线若有若无掠过靠近顶端座位下方那两个并排靠在一起的位置，接着你走了过去，在离顶峰一步之遥的地方默默坐下，却不对任何人解释一句。录制结束进行后采，执行导演问你为什么选择坐在第二排，你说，我忘了。导演问你刚刚录完节目怎么会忘，你说，我忘了坐在他旁边是什么感觉。”

宇智波带土再一次沉默了。这是一种充满抗争性的沉默，他正试图用这种沉默对整个消费同性群体的畸形市场进行无声反抗。不过很快，这种沉默在宇智波止水提出第二个问题后被某种微妙而隐秘的预感打破了。

“主题曲录制刚刚开始，你们正好被分进同一个组。对方实力出众，在彩排时获得了众多导师的好评，只有你知道他的身体旧伤累累，长期的高强度训练只会加剧他的痛苦。在正式演出时，他终于体力不支倒下，此时他是你组内最强大的竞争对手，他的失误无疑会令你的表现更加亮眼，看着他倒在地上喘息的狼狈模样，你的选择是？”

“停止表演，示意工作人员叫医生过来。”

“有进步，”宇智波鼬欣慰地点头，“但是还不够。”

“人命关天，”宇智波带土不高兴地说，“这种时候难道还要营业吗？”

“又错，”宇智波佐助摇了摇手指，“正是因为在这种时候才更要营业。你要知道，不是只有你一个人有剧本，和你演对手戏的人也有剧本，因此在这段共赢关系中，你们首先要互相观察，在明面上配合对方完成每一段故事线，同时在暗地里巧妙地将对方的粉丝发展成自己的粉丝，这种行为在营业中极为常见。”

“所以……他并不是真的受伤？”

“虽然从现有题干中很难判断，”宇智波止水回答，“但从大概率上来讲，不是。我们大致可以推测出对方的剧本应该是这样的：被万千粉丝泥塑的温柔哥哥一进节目便俘获了若干直男的心，在他云淡风轻的外表下却隐藏着一段伤痛的过往，大家都猜不出到底是谁改变了曾经舞台中央那个冷酷无情的全能小偶像，直到这一天，当年离他而去的人又一次站在他的面前，不再是同公司并肩作战的队友而是强大的竞争对手，面对那双陌生的眼睛，他该如何做出选择？”

宇智波带土的表情有些扭曲，他似乎想说什么，最终却还是闭上了嘴。

“所以在刚才这种情况下，你要立刻俯身检查他的呼吸和心跳，双手将他抱离舞台，走到医生所在但依然有摄像机拍摄的地方，并且在其他人都围上来之后，他恢复意识之前，悄然离去。”

宇智波带土若有所思地低下头，再次开口时，话语间充满坚定的决心和自信。

“我懂了，”他说，“我知道该怎么营业了。”

宇智波鼬递给止水一杯温白开，接过营业手册往后翻。

“下一题。导师合作舞台结束后，前二十顺位依次发表感言，他站在舞台中间感谢公司、工作人员和粉丝，最后他说，他还想感谢一个人，是那个人给了他机会让他现在能够站在这里，用自己的眼睛去看更广阔的舞台，他希望自己做的一切没有让对方失望。煽情的音乐响起，台下的观众们眼里都含着泪水。现在轮到你发言，你该说些什么？”

宇智波带土清了清嗓子。

“谢谢。我是来自红月传媒的宇智波带土，很高兴能站上火影的舞台。今天是我来到这里的第六个月，在这六个月里，你每一天都迟到，正如我在过去六年间缺席了你的人生。还记得录制初舞台时下了一场很大的雪，你站在舞台中央说，不知道这一次自己有没有做出正确的选择。你唱了《残酷月光》，灯光落在你身上，也像一片白色的雪。现在，门外的雪早就融化了，但我希望落在你身上的灯光永远不会熄灭，在很多年以后依然会有下雪的冬天，依然会有属于你的舞台，也依然会有我在你身边。”

宇智波止水在一旁鼓起了掌。

“营业是有了，”宇智波佐助挑剔而客观地评价道，“但切勿过度营业。营业时不能显得过于刻意，指向性不能过于明显，要注意拿捏一种真相是假、假相是真、有真有假、不假不真的火候。”

“最后一题，媒体见面会。”宇智波鼬站起来，和宇智波佐助、宇智波止水一起坐到宇智波带土的正对面。“现在我们会像媒体一样对你进行提问，你就把它当作一次正式发布会的模拟。”

“记住你的剧本，”宇智波止水提醒道，“不要怕营业，也不要怕不营业，把握好时机和分寸。”

宇智波带土对他比了个OK的手势，等他再次抬起头，眼神锋利得仿佛变了个人。

“请问来自红月传媒的宇智波带土，”宇智波佐助率先开口，“你这次参加比赛有想过最后能出道吗？对自己目前的排名满意吗？”

“你好，对于这次的比赛我想说两点。首先，无论出道与否，我都不会对自己感到满意，只有保持进取的心态，才能有不断前进的动力。其次，作为刚刚进入娱乐圈的新人，我谁也不是，既不再是来自某公司的练习生，也无法和偶像行业前辈们相提并论，这次的比赛无论排名如何都只是踏入圈子的一道门槛，一种机遇，往后的路如何选择才更加重要。”

“带土同学你好，”假装举起话筒的宇智波鼬彬彬有礼地问，“最近大家在网上看到一些传言，说您在出道前和同公司队友打架导致退队，请问传言是否属实呢？”

“这位媒体朋友，网络是虚假的世界，任何有理智的人都不应当轻信这些报道。之前在网上流传的视频工作人员拿给我看了，我与另一位练习生在练习室产生了肢体接触，但并不是在打架，只是练习一个较为困难的配合动作，这个动作很快在我们近期的公演舞台上就会呈现出来，希望会是一个比较好的效果。也希望大家在没有确凿的证据情况下可以停止谣言的传播，谢谢。”

“说到一起准备舞台的练习生，”宇智波止水接着问，“大家都知道你在节目中和那位练习生特别亲密，你怎么评价你们之间的关系？”

“我们很多年以前就认识，所以对彼此会更加熟悉一点。他有一些小习惯，比如说轻微的洁癖，还有不习惯当着别人的面吃东西，别人可能不太会注意到这些。当然，不管是舞台上还是生活中，我觉得我们是有默契的，相信我们今后的路可以走得更长久一些。至于我们的关系，也正如大家所想的那样——”

宇智波带土抬起头，表情中似乎不经意地流露出某种不同于公式化营业的温和。

“我们是朋友。”

片刻沉默过后，宇智波止水真诚地鼓起了掌。

“看不出来啊，”他说，“你还挺适合营业的。”

“还行，下次就照这样说。”连一向苛刻的宇智波佐助也没挑出毛病。

“把字签好，”全程靠在沙发上看文件的宇智波斑朝宇智波带土扔来一支黑色水笔，“晚上回去收拾东西，明天去交报名表，后天正式进节目开始集训。”

显而易见，全新的选秀季即将拉开帷幕。为了在娱乐市场的新一轮洗牌中屹立不倒，为了迎接一年比一年狂热的粉丝经济，为了满足集团利益的高速膨胀和最大化，火之国最强盛的造星帝国红月传媒再次做好了全面而充足的准备：一个英俊帅气的男孩，一首动人的情歌，一本内容丰富的营业守则

以及——

就在复印好报名表的宇智波鼬即将跟随其他人一同离开办公室时，宇智波斑不动声色地叫住了他。

“记得提前拟一份同性艺人同居被人拍到的公关稿，”他轻声说，“到时候热搜下不来就在平台那边多花点钱，顺便跟千手的老东西们提前打声招呼。”

“好的，”宇智波鼬礼貌地回答，“请问和木叶娱乐高层怎么交代？”

宇智波斑弯起嘴角，他望向窗外遥远的某处，露出一个等待多时的笑容。

“告诉他们，”他说，“这世间之事或许不为我所控，却也绝非如你所愿。”

End.


End file.
